deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nixerix
Parent Filter hi there, Touhou FTW referred me over to you :) I'm working on the Parent Filter initiative for Wikia. This is a new feature we've recently released for interested sites. It's a page to provide information about video games, TV, and film to parents who are trying to educate themselves about the properties their kids may be interested in. But unlike existing resources like this online, the Parent Filter pages will be created by folks who really understand the topic -- your wiki community. I've created a basic page for your site and am working on filling out some of the information, but it would be great to have feedback, edits, and contributions from your community -- you're the experts! I know with the upcoming game release lots of parents will be getting questions from their teens and pre-teens about the new Dead Rising game and this page would be really helpful for them. Here's the link to the current page. Thank you! Generaltsao @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's a good idea you've come up with! I don't know if we'll utliize it or not, and some of that information is already featured on our game pages, such as the rating of the game, if it's single player, multiplayer, etc. It looks good so far though. Nixerix (talk) 20:56, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Dead Rising 3 Programming Hey there, Nixerix. Hey there! My name's Matt and I'm a community development associate at Wikia. With Dead Rising 3's release right around the corner, we thought it was the perfect time to work on some interesting features focusing on the game. Do you or any of the other admins have anything planned at the moment? Also, would you mind if I took some time to make a few visual and organization spiffs to the site? Nothing too major -- I just want to make sure things are as clean as possible before the game comes out. If I do anything you don't like, just let me know and I'll be glad to either revert or tweak the change. Let me know. Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 20:28, October 15, 2013 (UTC) At the moment, I'm really the only one who's editing on a consistant basis, so no, there are no plans. I've been fixing up other parts of the wiki, so Dead Rising 3 has been neglected, unfortunately. Your edits and ideas are welcome, the help would be appreciated. Nixerix (talk) 20:53, October 15, 2013 (UTC) A Dead Rising Wiki merge Hello Nixerix, Apologies for the rather late notification about this, but you may be aware of deadrisingwiki.com, which forked from this wiki some time ago. Tomorrow, we plan to import the content from that wiki to Wikia, first as a separate wiki. Ultimately, they would like to merge back into this one, creating a busier, better wiki for everyone. Such a merge should not affect the rights of any users on this wiki, and hopefully should be minimally disruptive. Once the other wiki has been imported over to Wikia, we'll work with both wikis to work out the best way to proceed. Please do let me know if you have any questions, and best regards, Kirkburn (talk) 19:35, November 19, 2013 (UTC) What content is being merged, exactly? Any extra pages that they've made that aren't on here, I'm assuming, as well as photos and videos? What will happen to pages that exist on both wikias, will their edits/current page overwrite the ones here? Nixerix (talk) 19:40, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Nixerix . My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called '''Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap videos embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello There! Hi there, I'm Tom. I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself. Huge mega fan of the Dead Rising series and glad to be here. If you need any extra help with anything, please dont hesitate to ask, especially with me replaying the games right now for the millionth time until I can afford Xbox One and get going on Dead Rising 3. Alright, well I'm off to edit, have a nice day. 1whoknocks (talk) 20:23, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Tutorial vids? Hi, Nixerix! We were wondering if the community here might be interested in us producing some tutorial-type videos of the game to post here. We won't get them produced until January, but we'd love to know what you think of the idea and what types of videos you might like to see. Some examples of what we're thinking of can be found here. Of course, if you aren't interested, that's quite all right, too. ;) Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:34, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's nice of you to offer, but I think that the game's on this wiki are best expierenced on your own by finding out what works best for you. Our users have also posted videos on what they think may need a bit of a guide or walkthrough as well, so I think we have it sorted out here! Nixerix (talk) 01:13, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. If you change your mind, you know where to find me ;) Raylan13 (talk) 17:50, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! Thanks for letting me edit and contribute to the wiki over the course of the last couple months. I feel like it's been very constructive. You've got a nice community here. If you need absolutely anything from Wikia -- help, support, or questions -- please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 03:17, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Ah, well thank you for your support as well. Cheers! Nixerix (talk) 03:23, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Damage How can you define how much damage a weapon does to a psychopath? In Dead Rising 3 is 100 damage equivalent to one block of health or something? Don Pinstripelli (talk) 17:02, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I think so. I had to figure this out myself with finding out how many blocks of health a healing item would heal. They would list number values and not blocks, but 100 = 1 block, so I'm assuming it's the same with causing damage as well. I'll have a look in the guide to confirm if there are any number values or damage listed. Edit: Damage output is only listed as an estimated value such as "high". To get an exact number of how much damage a weapon would cause, you'd have to play I guess. Even that's not really accurate depending on your upgrades and what not. Nixerix (talk) 17:08, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I'd like Rollback I'd like to have Rollback, so that I'll be able to undo any vandalism that happens while I'm on. Alockwood1 (talk) 15:02, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I can see about doing that for you. You've been a good and dependable editor. :) Nixerix (talk) 01:24, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:41, February 17, 2014 (UTC) You should have the rights now, I've changed it over for you. Nixerix (talk) 01:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi there! I doubt you know me or know of me, but I'm a former editor of this wiki (From waaaaay back in the day), but I'd just like to say that you've done a wonderful job with the place :) Also, I'd like to ask you a couple of questions. First, are there cases of anyone else getting sick while playing Dead Rising 3? I've been super excited to play it, but when I got it the other day I got sick while playing about an hour in. It's prolly just me, but I thought I might as well ask, y'know? Also, do you have any idea when Chaos Rising will be released? I believe Operation: Broken Eagle and Fallen Angel are already out, but I'm most excited about Chaos Rising. Bikers + Zombies = Awesome in my book. I'm glad to see that the DLC are being released so quickly, but I didn't know about Fallen Angel's release til about twenty minutes ago. Anyways, thanks again for all the good work on the wiki, and take care. Le Rusecue (talk) 06:25, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello, how nice of you to stop by. I am trying my best here so I'm glad that somebody has taken some notice of my work, it's nice to know that it's appreciated. :) We've got a few editors who have been working really hard. I haven't actually played Dead Rising 3, I've been getting most of the information from the official guide, so I can't really tell you for sure, although that'd be weird. Maybe it's just cold and flu season? I think that Fallen Angel was released so quickly becuase they had to push back Broken Eagle's release date. Maybe as a sort of "thank you for waiting?" I haven't heard any news on the other two DLC releases quite yet, but hopefully soon. If they release one a month like they have been, then we should expect the next two to come out within the next two months. Nixerix (talk) 12:00, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm just glad this place got back to its glory days. I was really worried when the old team left, but you, you seem to have done more work than all of us combined, and that's saying a lot! If you need any further help, lemme know and I'll gladly pitch in to help :) Ah, I see. Hopefully that's it, I don't wanna be unable to play it. It's really fun, but annoying how I gotta stop every forty minutes out of fear of puking :\ Oh well. Anyways, it appears Chaos Rising has already released! Wow, what a turnover! If you don't mind, could you let me know when the final piece is released as well? Never thought I'd lose track of things being released because they came out too quickly, haha. Le Rusecue (talk) 08:26, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure. I can leave a message on your talk page for you, or reply here to let you know when it's released. To the best of my ability anyways, I'm not always on top of it either! I don't know if you've heard either, but there are plans of bringing all the content that the old editors had done from the other wikia when they moved. It hasnt been done yet, and the waiting period has been painfully slow, but it'll be nice to combine everybody's efforts together. A little bit of old, a little bit of new. Nixerix (talk) 15:34, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Achievements Hey, This is a big ask but any chance of myself being made an Admin? I noticed somethings weren't upto date on the Wikia such as the DR 3 achievements, which I would have added but there is no edit option available. Also, Dead Rising 3 survivors I was going to add, but again no option. I've only just joined this wikia page. Thanks You just joined, so no, you cannot have admin status. I've started on the DR3 Achievements, which can be found here: Dead Rising 3 Achievements. I don't know what you mean by you can't add them/no option? Looking at your profile, it doesn't look like you have any wikia experience in general? Maybe you just need to familiarize yourself a little bit with how things work, as long as a page isn't locked, there should always be a choice to edit it. There are only a few dedicated editors here, so we're trying our best. Adding information is a bit slow, because we're not a large community. Any help we can get is greatly appreciated. Also, don't forget to sign your talk page edits with your signature. Nixerix (talk) 20:26, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Not sure how to go about this... Since I appear to be this wiki's only source for Smartglass-related stuff, I'm not exactly sure who else to ask about this. In any case, though, while playing through the missions, Jamie will give you codes to various weapon stashes around Los Perdidos, like the one on the first floor of the Ingleton Motel. After Jamie calls, it becomes a full-fledged side mission, with a slot on the side mission panel and an objective and everything. This is done for every single stash. My question is, should a separate article be created for every single one of these treks? They're all the same thing (go to location, open door, mission complete), but they're all given their own slots, so... what do you think? Reversinator (talk) 23:37, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I think that's it worth at least mentioning. I want to thank you for your editing skills and abilities to use formatting, templates, etc. You've been helpful so far, and I think that the smartglass information is useful. I'll leave it up to you though if you want to make each article separate, or lump it all together in an article like "Jamie's Missions" or "Smartglass Missions" or something like that. We can always change it later if an issue arises or if we decide one format is better than the other. Nixerix (talk) 01:06, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Mission Templates I was holding off on adding them to the template so that I would do it in one fell swoop, instead of having to go back to the template every time I create a new article. In any case, I do think that having a separate template would be appropriate, considering that the Smartglass missions are basically separate from the rest of the game. Also, while we're talking about Smartglass, I'd like to bring something up: in the app, there are various options for finding a store or looking at the map and what-not, but there's also a section for the news, which details what's happening in the United States as Nick adventures through Los Perdidos. While some of it is just guff, there's a lot of relevant information here (Paddock was sworn in as president following Sonya's death!) and I think that we should have a section somewhere that details all of these news sections. Also, whenever you get a call from Jamie, he not only talks, but his dialogue appears in text as well (it looks basically like the image on the right), and I've been snapping photos of all of his conversations, at least when the app wasn't buggy. Should we post these images somwhere? On a unique article, or maybe as a subsection for the Dead Rising 3 article? Reversinator (talk) 13:16, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :That's a good idea, especially if you've got the added photos. Call it.. 'ZDC App News/News Updates" or something? I'm guessing it's a ZDC app since it's a ZDC phone right? Also, what? I thought the president's name was Sonya Paddock, so that's.. confusing. Do you mean Hemlock was sworn in? I'll leave the template to you then. but it's good that we agree on having a separate template that can be added later. It'll make it easier to navigate through, I think. I'll leave that to you then. --Nixerix (talk) 19:38, March 22, 2014 (UTC)